


Pure Love

by todxrxki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Social Media, YouTube, all dialogue be warned, background bokuaka - Freeform, im sorry this is just fluff, kenma's viewers slowly find out about kuroken, kind of?, streamer kodzuken, told through video transcripts, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todxrxki/pseuds/todxrxki
Summary: “Okay. You’ve said hi. I think that’s enough.”“Hey, and you all should convince him to let me play as a guest on one of his streams one day, yeah?”“Oh my god. Shut up.”“It’s nice to meet you all. Keep supporting him for me, will ya?”“Good. Bye. Anyways, where were we? …no, chat, I’m not dating Kuro. Next topic of conversation, please.” / In which Kenma and Kuroo's relationship is revealed through a series of videos.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 22
Kudos: 785
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Pure Love

Video Title:  _ Kodzuken Introduces His Best Friend (Kuro) to the Stream (6/15/17) _

Posted by:  _ KodzukenStreamHighlights  _ on  _ June 16, 2017 _

Video Transcription:

“Kodzumefan39 asks: do I like coffee? Uh, sometimes. Generally, I’m more of a fan of sweet drinks, though. Hot chocolate is my favorite. It’s my roommate who’s more of a coffee person.. Pinkpurple2 asks - ”

“Kenmaaaaa.”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear, I guess.”

“Hey, who’re you calling the devil, huh? Damn - are you streaming?”

“Yes.”

“Can I say hi?”

“Ugh, judging by the chat’s reactions, I think it’s too late for you to ask that question. Whatever - go ahead.”

“Hello to all of Kodzuken’s fans! My name’s Kuroo, or as Kenma calls me, Kuro. I know all of you know him as the big, bad, world-famous Kodzuken, but I’ve known him since he was just a little seven year old that cried when he got hit in the face with a volleyball - “

“That was you, Kuro.”

“Whaaat? I think it was both of us, actually.”

“You cried way more than I ever did.”

“Anyway. Believe it or not, I’m his best friend and roommate. Though I guess it’s more of a housemate situation, since we don’t like, share a room or anything. And I’m so honored to be a guest on the stream of this most world-famous Kodzuken -” 

“Okay. You’ve said hi. I think that’s enough.”

“Hey, and you all should convince him to let me play as a guest on one of his streams one day, yeah?” 

“Oh my god. Shut up.”

“It’s nice to meet you all. Keep supporting him for me, will ya?”

“Good. Bye. Anyways, where were we? …no, chat, I’m not dating Kuro. Next topic of conversation, please.”

**Video Title** :  _ Kodzuken And Kuro First Collab on Stream (7/30/17) _

**Posted by:** _KodzukenStreamHighlights_ on _August 1, 2017_

**Video Transcription:**

“Hi everyone. You finally wore me down. You can stop commenting asking for Kuro to come on stream every five minutes now.”

“Hey! Where’s my warm introduction?!”

“Everyone already knows who you are or they wouldn’t have been asking me to have you on stream.”

“Fine. But for those of you who  _ don’t  _ know, I’m Kuroo. Businessman, best friend to world-famous Kodzuken, and if anyone is interested in a business partnership, feel free to email me at kurootetsurou-”

“Kuro. Can you stay on topic, please.” 

“Fine, fine. We’re gonna be playing this new game called Fortnite today. Which Kenma has apparently been playing for five days now but I have yet to play so he’s gonna have to teach me while we play.”

“Kuro’s a slow learner.”

“What - no, I am not, you little shit! Not everyone’s  _ paid _ to play video games professionally like you are! I just represent the average man.”

“I sent you an invite to my party. Join it.”

“Fine, fine. Oh, your skin is nicer than mine. How’d you get that?!” 

“I paid money.”

“Shit. Never mind, then.” 

“I’d consider buying one for you if you don’t die within ten seconds.”

“Ohoho? That’s a lot of pressure, kitty cat.”

“Gross. Don’t call me that or I’m definitely not buying you a skin. Okay, do you see where I marked? That’s where we’re dropping.”

“What does that mean?!”

“Just go towards the pink beam.”

“Okay. Ohhhhh, shit. Where should I land?”

“Just come somewhere near me. I’ll probably have to protect you.”

“Protect me?! From what?!”

“Kuro. This is a shooting game. People are going to try to shoot you.”

“Oh. Oh, right. Wait. I don’t have a gun.”

“You’re gonna have to get one. Just look around and find chests, because chests have guns. Or sometimes you can find just guns out in the open.” 

“Kenmaaaaa, don’t leave me!”

“I’m literally on the next floor of this building. I’m not leaving you. If I left you, you’d probably die immediately.” 

“Oh, ye of little faith. Wait - I think someone’s coming near me. How do I shoot?!”

“Just hide. I’m coming down.”

“Aw, my savior. Thank you for protecting my poor noob ass.”

“Ew. Don’t say that.”

“Whaaat? I can’t use gamer lingo to impress my cool gamer best friend?”

“You’re so embarrassing. Just come here. I’m dropping some shield for you.”

“What do I do with this?”

“Pick it up and drink it.”

“Typically when things are this brightly colored in nature, it’s an indication that they’re poisonous.”

“Why would I drop poison - god, can you stop being a fucking nerd for five seconds and just play the game?”

“I don’t think that’s possible. Oh, I figured out how to shoot.”

“Congrats. Glad you figured out a basic mechanic of the game.”

“Oh, shit, someone’s coming up on me.”

“Then shoot them.”

“Okay. Oh - they died? Shit, they died. Oh my god. I  _ killed someone. _ Kenma! Are you proud of me?”

“Yeah, I’m proud. Did they insta?”

“Did they what?”

“Instantly die. Like, after you knocked them, did you have to thirst them or did they instantly die?”

“Kenma. Can you speak plain English for five seconds instead of gamerese.”

“Fine. Once they fell down, did they instantly disappear or did you have to shoot them again to make them disappear?”

“Oh. Okay. They instantly disappeared, then. Or - they insta-ed. Are you proud of me? I know gamer lingo.” 

“....sure, I’m proud of you. Now follow me. We have to get to zone before the storm comes in.”

“The wha - you know what, I’m not even gonna question it. I’m just gonna follow the Fortnite expert so that my poor noob ass doesn’t die.”

“Please shut up.”

[Transcript cut for length.]

**Video Comments:**

**toputitsimply** 3h

Is it just me or is the way Kodzuken argues with Kuroo almost fond?!

**BlastyCat** 2h  
Definitely not just you, it’s really cute :3

**offbrandkirby** 3h

I know it’s wrong to ship real people, but….. Kuroken anyone?!

**Miazuken** 2h

Anyone think that Kodzuken and Kuroo might be together?

**Video Title** :  _ Kodzuken And Kuro Play Outlast (10/31/17) _

**Posted by:** _KodzukenStreamHighlights_ on _November 2, 2017_

**Video Transcription:**

“Hi everyone. Happy Halloween. This is proof that I listen to my viewers, I guess, because once again you’ve all been harassing me to bring Kuro back on stream, so here he is. I figured that since he’s been on my last three streams, you’d get tired of him, but apparently not.”

“Hey, excuse me! I’m  _ charming,  _ I’ll have you know. No way anyone could get tired of me. Besides, it’s been fifteen years and you still haven’t gotten tired of me.”

“I’m getting there. Today, we’re playing Outlast, because it’s Halloween and we needed something spooky. Fair warning, though: Kuro’s a coward, so there might be a lot of screaming in this video.”

“Hey, excuse you, I’m not a coward!”

“After we watched  _ The Ring,  _ you refused to get near a television for three weeks.”

“...anyways. I’m gonna be fine this time. Oh, shit. This is really dark.”

“Yeah, Kuro. It’s a horror game. So the controls are....” 

[cut for length]

“Okay, I finally got into this fucking building, I’m going through these creepy ass rooms, and I’m doing well. See, I told you I could handle it -  _ fuck!  _ Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I was not expecting that, oh my god, am I fucking dead?”

“No. Not yet.”

“I hate this game.”

“Just keep going.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, there’s so much blood, what the fuck is going on in this place?”

[skip]

“I don’t think I’m gonna sleep tonight.”

“I warned you.”

“I should’ve trusted you. Fuck. That dude is gonna be chasing me in all my nightmares.”

“That dude has a name. He’s Chris Walker.”

“Of course you know his name. What, you wanna date the monster from Outlast?”

“What? No. That’s weird, Kuro.”

“Ah. Okay… good.”

“Good.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

**Video Comments:**

**got2ghost** 14h

Kuroo sounded weirdly jealous at 1:45:02?

**Miazuken** 13h

Good to know it’s not just me! I thought I was reading too much into it…

**got2ghost** 12h

Kuroo being jealous of the monster from Outlast is weirdly adorable

**ghostpot** 13h

They have the cutest friendship!

**Lesteys** 11h

Haha, yeah…. Friendship

  
  


**kodzukengamingfan** on  _ Tumblr  _ (11/19/17)

Okay, I don’t mean to be one of  _ those  _ people, but like, can we talk about Kuroo and Kodzuken? They live together, they flirt in almost every video, Kuroo’s like almost always around and the affection in his voice is clear when he talks about Kenma… 

I don’t want to pressure them ever, of course, but I’m not sure I buy the whole ‘we’re just roommates’ narrative they’ve been trying to push. I just wanted to know if I was the only one.

**37** reblogs with comment

**treesfallin**

I think we all feel this way, but let’s not harass them about it…. They’ll discuss it on their own time. 

**Video Title** :  _ The Truth _

**Posted by:** _Kodzuken_ on _January 1, 2018_

**Video Transcription:**

“Hi, everyone. I’m not playing any games today, sorry. It’s just me here talking to you. There’s something I want to talk about. Actually, something I’ve been wanting to talk about for a while.

There’s been a lot of speculation about my relationship with Kuro. And at first, I was happy to let it happen and not say anything. It was easier to avoid than to face it head-on, I guess. And as weird as it is for a YouTuber with over a million subscribers to say, I’m not a fan of attention being on me. But as time has gone on, I feel like it’s just an odd part of my life to leave out. Everyone in my real life knows - well, mostly because Kuro is absolutely terrible at not being obvious, but still. So… well, here goes nothing. You all are right. Kuro and I are in a relationship.

We’ve been best friends since his family moved in next door. Things just escalated from there, I guess. He’s been a solid, important presence in my life ever since. I don’t know what I’d do without Kuro, I’m really grateful for him. And I’m not going to get too sappy in this video. That’s not who I am. But I did want to let you know the truth.

And yes, I am a guy. In a relationship with a guy. Take from that what you will. But I’d never want my viewers to have to feel like they have to be ashamed to be who they are.

I’m going to take a break from YouTube and social media for the next couple of days. Like I said, I don’t care for the attention. But thank you in advance for your support, and, if you don’t like it, well…”

“Fuck you.”

“...thanks, Kuro. But you weren’t supposed to be in here.”

“I just wanted to stop by and say hi! Is that not allowed?”

“No.”

“Ah, so rude. You’ve wounded me deeply. Anyways, if anyone comes for Kenma, let it be known I will find you. And I will end you.”

“You’re not an action movie hero, Kuro.”

“I could be. For you.”

“This is not an invitation to start being sappy in my videos.”

“Oh, really? Cause I took it as one.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t, though.”

“...yeah. Not really.”

**Video Comments:**

**Miazuken** 3h

OH MY GOD I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH YOU’RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!

**Muiplum** 2h

You two are so sweet together!! Thank you for being brave enough to come forward!

**Video Title** :  _ Portal 2 (with Kuro) _

**Posted by:** _Kodzuken_ on _February 20, 2018_

**Video Transcription:**

“Hi, yes, I’m out of isolation, I guess. I wanna say thank you to everyone who supported us, first of all. And if you don’t support us, what the hell are you even doing here?”

“If you don’t support us, send your location. I’ve been doing a lot of training lately with the national team. I could probably take you in a - “

“Kuro, you can’t advocate for violence on my channel.”

“Ugh. Fine, I guess.”

“Anyways, I know we’re only, like, seven years late, but I’m playing Portal 2 with Kuro as our first official collaboration since, well, you know. I figured he’s kind of smart, so maybe he’ll be good at these puzzle type games.”

“Kind of smart?!” 

“From some angles. Okay, so the objective is to pass each level through working together and doing puzzles.” 

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll be great at that. We know how to work together well.”

“Yeah. I guess.”

“Hey. Hey.”

“What.”

“This might be the only time you’ll ever be taller than me.”

“Fuck teamwork, I’m letting you fall into the lava pit and die.”

“Hey!! Your own boyfriend… oh, this first level is about learning to work as a team. We should be good with that. Wait, I wanna select my favorite element on the periodic table!”

“Too bad. Nerd.”

“You fell in love with this nerd.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Lies. Okay, I can finally move. And I can shoot portals. So what, I’m supposed to come get to you?” 

“No, I don’t think we can get to each other. We need to get to the room where we put the block on the button.”

“Seems easy enough. Okay, I’m putting a portal here, and - “

“Are you gonna narrate every single thing you do?”

“Probably. Oh, I see what we’re doing. I’m in the room with the block, it’s on the button, and - hey, that was easy enough. I think we’re gonna be fuckin’ amazing at this game.”

[Skip]

“I cannot believe you let me fall into the lava, what the fuck kind of boyfriend are you - “

“You deserved it.”

“I did not. You totally did that on purpose, too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Did not.”

“You did too, you little shit. You think I can’t tell when you’re lying at this point?”

“Want me to let you die again?”

“Oh, so you admit it?”

“I admit nothing.”

“...you’re such a pain in the ass, you know that. But… you’re my favorite pain in the ass.”

“Disgusting.”

“Hey!”

“Also sounds kind of perverted. But… you’re my favorite pain in the ass, too. I guess.”

“Awwww, my love.”

“Stop.”

**Video Comments:**

**Carrochan** 2h

Love the bickering.

**saite_x3** 1h

You two are so cute together!! Can’t wait for even more videos like this…. Maybe?

**Video Title** :  _ I am finally doing the stupid boyfriend tag. Please leave me alone (with Kuro) _

**Posted by:** _Kodzuken_ on _November 3, 2019_

**Video Transcription:**

“Hi. Yes, this is the stupid boyfriend tag. Kuro and all of you finally wore me down.”

“Wow, what a positive and fun introduction! Anyways, welcome everyone to the boyfriend tag video, where we’ll be answering questions about each other. But it’ll be really easy because I am the Kodzuken expert and number one fan. Sorry to all of you fake fans out there.”

“Oh my god, shut up, would you? But, unfortunately, Kuro is right. I know more than I’d ever want to know about Kuro.” 

“Wow, knowing me is such a privilege, though.”

“Question 1. Where did we meet?”

“Easy. I was 8, you were 7, and my parents dragged me over to your house to ‘meet the neighbors’. Little did I know I’d be coming face-to-face with my literal soulmate. How could I forget?” 

“Ugh. Don’t say such cheesy things. Also, I didn’t think you remembered all that much about when we first met.”

“Really? I think about it a lot.” 

“...oh. You can ask the next question.”

“Is that how this works?”

“How should I know?”

“Good point. Okay, uh, where was our first date?”

“Depends on what you’d call a date. There was the date to the video game store that you insist wasn’t a date - “

“It’s not a date if I didn’t know it was one!”

“And then there was the first date to the bakery that you actually knew was a date. It was good, mostly because I got to eat apple pie.”

“Wow. What about it was good because we were together?”

“That’s gross. But…. it is more fun. When I’m with you.”

“....”

“Kuro, please don’t pass out.”

“I’m not gonna pass out! I just. Wasn’t prepared. Ask your next question.”

“Who said ‘I love you’ first? Oh, that’s easy.”

“I guess that’d be you, technically.”

“It’s not even a technicality. I said it first.”

“Yeah, well, I thought it first.”

“You did not.”

“I did too.”

“Did not.”

“Did too.” 

“Did not. Ask your next question.”

“When’s my birthday?”

“Easy. In two weeks. November 17th. Can we get to the hard questions already? Actually, I’ll look for a hard question. What am I deathly afraid of?”

“I don’t know if you want me to say this on camera.”

“I’m giving you a free pass.”

“Okay. You’re scared of other people’s judgment and attention. Which you shouldn’t be, because you’re amazing and hilarious and beautiful and to me, you are perfect, but -”

“Kuro. Please. But, yes. You’re right.”

[Cut for length]

**Video Comments:**

**starohlette** 5h

You two are the cutest 🥺❤️

**Iucietoo** 4h 

THE BICKERING TOOK ME OUT SDGJGLDKSJLG 

**neenswrites** 4h 

SAME THEYRE SO IN LOVE, KUROO SAID IT BEST THEYRE SOULMATES

**Video Title** :  _ Kodzuken Plays Among Us With Friends (Including Kuroo) _

**Posted by:** _KodzukenStreamHighlights_ on _September 21, 2020_

**Video Transcription:**

“Kuro. I want red.”

“Wow.”

“...please?”

“...fine.”

“Fuck, Kuroo, man, you’re so whipped!”

“Shut up, Bo. You have no room to talk whatsoever.”

“Hey, I never said I did! I’m happy bein’ a taken man! Right, Agaaaaaashi?”

“Right, Koutarou.”

“Oh! Oh, he said Koutarou! You guys heard that, right?”

“Yes, we did. Can we start the game now.”

“Honestly, who let Kuroo-san be the host?”

“Hey! I’m a great host! We’ll see if I cook for you guys anymore when you come over, then.”

“Start. The. Game.”

“Fine. Oh, cool, I’m a crewmate.”

“Bro, really?”

“Yeah, bro.”

“Bro, me too! I’m gonna go to admin!” 

“You two aren’t supposed to be talking about the game.”

“Sorry, Kenma! Can I say when I die?”

“No. You can talk about the game during the breaks.”

“Okay, just one more thing… Kenma, stay with me so we don’t get separated. Okay. I’ll shut up now.”

“Okay. You can unmute now.”

“Where was the body, Agaashi?”

“Electrical.”

“I was with Kenma pretty much the whole time, so I’m pretty sure it wasn’t him.”

“I guess I can vouch for Kuro too, then.”

“I was in navigation!” 

“I just got to electrical.”

“Cyan seems a little sus.”

“What, you mean that guy called Flattykawa?” 

“Yeah. I haven’t seen him all game.”

“Okay, I’ll vote for cyan.”

“Yeah, me too.”

_ [Flattykawa was not an impostor.] _

“Well, that sucks.” 

“Bokuto-san, please mute yourself now.”

“...”

“...”

“Oh my god! Oh my god, Kenma killed me!” 

“Yeah, I did.”

“Kuroo! You defended him!”

“Kenma could kill me and I would thank him.”

“Kuroo-san, you have truly sunken to new lows.”

“If you love him so much, why don’t you marry him?! I mean, you two have been together for years, haven’t you?”

“I’ll marry him when it’s the right time, you stupid owl.”

“Stupid owl?! Hey, if I'm an impostor, I’m coming for your ass first thing.” 

“Same to you, man. Can’t wait to murder you in electrical.”

“Koutarou, every time you’re impostor, you get caught within ten seconds.”

“Agaaashiiiii! You’re supposed to defend me, not betray me!”

“I only speak the truth.”

“Keiji, this is why you’re my favorite.”

“Kenma! And after I just threw the game for you!” 

“Sorry. I have priorities.”

[Cut for length.]

**Video Title** :  _ Everyone saw this coming, so do I even need to announce it? _

**Posted by:** _Kodzuken_ on _October 16, 2020_

**Video Transcription:**

“Hi, everyone. I’m here with Kuro again.”

“Aw, don’t sound so unenthusiastic! Aren’t you happy?”

“...yes.”

“Yes, yes?”

“Yes, of course I’m happy. Anyways, in case you couldn’t tell, Kuro and I are engaged now.”

“We…. uh. Accidentally proposed to each other? I put a ring on top of the apple pie I bought him for his birthday and then he pulled another ring out of his pocket, and, well, yeah. I’m the luckiest man alive.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not. Because…”

“Because what?”

“Because I am.”

“Kenma!!”

“Don’t you dare fucking cry.”

“Too late for that. I love you so much, you know?”

“...yeah. I love you too.”

_ [Fin.] _

**Video Comments:**

**TRlPLEGODDESS** 1h

SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!!!!

**Nickyeowl** 1h

Wishing both of you all the happiness in the world!!!

**LunaMoon_28** 1h 

You two are soooo cute!!!!! Congratulations!!!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KENMA!!!   
> I wrote this in the space of an afternoon I'm sorry if it sucks but I wanted to post something for Kenma's birthday!!! Also Kuroken soulmates!  
> Many thanks to Neens for reading this over for me!


End file.
